Red, White and Black
by XxAngelsRevengexX
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Seirin's bond. After all Seirin is a family and a family like them, have their share of crazy adventures. Chapter 3: We're here for you. Alternative version of what happens when Kuroko tells Seirin about his past. Includes raging Kagami.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. As usual I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. **

**Is anyone else ticked off that season 2 ended?! *sigh***

**On to the story REVIEW PLEASE**

Kagami groaned. They had just finished a hellish training menu and were heading to a restaurant.

The entire team had been wiped out and only a few could go eat. Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Mitobe and of course the coach were the only ones that could go.

"So where should we go?" The coach asked smiling.

"I don't care let's just have some fun!" Kiyoshi said somehow still smiling.

"Not the time baka!" Hyuga said whacking Kiyoshi behind his head.

"This is not the time for the time!"

"Shut up Izuki!"

Kuroko faintly smiled this stated becoming a normal occurrence for him.

"Kuroko bastard what are you laughing at?" Kagami growled.

"You must be mistaken Kagami-kun" Kuroko said, "I'm not smiling."

"Ya Bakagami Kuroko doesn't smile!"

"But…but…urgh! I give up!"

"Ano, let's go in here." Kuroko said pointing to xxxxx's xxxxx.

The seven walked in and a waiter ushered them to a larger table with a bunch of other people sitting there.

They sat down and looked at the menu, while Kagami ordered half of the items on the menu.

"I'll take a pork sheesh kebab, crayfish fillet, octopus strew, and a burger of every kind."

"Oi Bakagami what are you doing?!" Hyuga asked.

"Ma, ma Hyuga let the kid eat what he wants." Kiyoshi said smiling.

"I am not a kid!" Kagami retorted. "We all know that's Kuroko!"

"That was immature Kagami-kun."

"Tsk Kagami that was-"

"DON'T YOU DARE PULL ANOTHER STUPID PUN IZUKI!"

Meanwhile the other people sitting at the table were looking at the group with strange looks.

"Looks like Seirin is not sane as we thought." A guy with glasses and a worn out Touou jersey said.

"That's what I was telling you all along." A dark skinned male said.

"Sumimasen that they're not sane! Sumimasen!"

"They're not the only weirdo's." Said a dark haired male wearing a Kaijou number 4 jersey said.

"Sempai! Don't be so mean!"

"Shut up Baka!"

"I need a pineapple…"

"I should have listened to Oha Asa instead of Takao. Cancers were ranked sixth today."

"So mean Shin-Chan!"

The other people were none other than the players of Touou, Kaijou and Shutoku.

Mitobe being the silent observer he was, noticed this and was trying to get the rest of Seirin's attention and failed miserably.

"KUROKOCCHI! Why didn't you notice me!" a certain blond haired ace whined while throwing himself on Kuroko and hugging him.

"Ehhhhh!?" was heard courtesy of Seirin minus the emotionless phantom.

"Hello Kise-kun. Would you get off of me?"

"SO COLD!"

"Kise you baka, get back to your seat!" Kasamatsu yelled. "Or your practice regiment will be quadrupled!"

"HAI!"

"Shutoku? Kaijou? Touou? What are you doing here?" Riko asked.

"We just happened to be here to eat and you came along." Imayoshi said.

"Like this would be a coincidence." Hyuga muttered.

Before anyone could reply four waiters came by with Kagami's food.

"I hope you enjoy your meal!" A waitress said while winking at Kise.

"Die Kise."

"Mou! Sempai what did I do?"

"Why do all the girls love you?! They should be flocking to me!" Moriyama exclaimed.

"It's not my fault I'm good looking!"

"Why do I even bother to be near these idiots?"

"That's cold Shin-Chan!"

"Stop calling me that Takao!"

"How does one person eat so much?!" Wakamastsu asked. "HE eats more than that Ahomine!"

"I am not Ahomine!"

"Ifs nof my falf! I neef foof fo feet!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Bakagami!" Riko yelled.

"…Bakagami?" Kasamatsu trailed off with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha! Bakagamicchi!"

"Nice name Bakagami." Aomine smirked.

"Shut it AHOMINE!"

"Why you little ****"

"Who you-"

"SHUT UP AOMINE!" Wakamatsu yelled.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"See what I have to deal with?"

Everyone nodded sympathetically, even Kuroko.

"Oi!"

"A useless no good brat. And his magazines! Don't get me started on his magazines!"

"Hey! Horikio Mai has big-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Ma ma Wakamatsu. Calm down." Imayoshi said patting Wakamatsu's back.

"Minna-san (everyone) do you know what Aomine-kun is scared of?" Kuroko asked piping up.

"Hmmm, our ace has a weakness?" Imayoshi said smirking.

"Oi Kuroko! You wouldn't!"

"Bees. He is terrified of bees. There was this one time in Teikou when we were eating on the roof and a bee landed on his bento because it was drizzled in honey. Aomine-kun screamed like a girl and refused to move for behind Akashi-kun."

There was a moment of silence and the entire table burst into laughter.

"I remember that Aominecchi!"

"Hai. Me too. My lucky item- a badminton racket was more useful than expected. I had to whack him with it until he unfroze from behind Akashi."

This just caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Aww you too Sakurai?"

"Ah…Sumi-ha ha-Sumimasen!"

"Humph at least your ace isn't a complete idiot who never knows when to stop waving to his fans!"

"So mean Sempai!"

"I feel for you Kasamatsu-san. I find it hard even talking to him for even one minute and you have to deal with him for longer." Kagami said swallowing his crayfish fillet.

"Kagamicchi!"

"Thank-you at least someone understands."

"So Kuroko is there anything interesting on Kise?" Moriyama asked.

"Kise-kun is terrified of worms. There once was a girl that was confessing to him under a tree and he saw a worm and screamed and took off running. Akashi-kun had to explain to the girl, but it probably did more harm than good."

"Mou! Kurokocchi!"

"Arigato Kuroko. This is going to help a lot." Kasamatsu said smirking.

"Is there anything on Shin-Chan?"

"Midorima-Kun hates cats."

All of Midorima's team looked at him, hiding their smiles.

"Never thought that Midorima would be scared of cats." Miyaji said snickering.

"There was this one time that-"

"Kuroko!"

"Midorima-Kun was practicing at an outdoor court and there was a little girl with a cat. The girl admired what Midorima-Kun could do and asked him to show her a few tips. He was about to say yes when he saw the cat. He took off without saying anything."

"When was that Midorimaccchi?" Kise said laughing.

"Aww Shin-Chan you crushed the poor girls dreams."

"Shut-up Takao."

"Ne. I just noticed all of the GoM are scared of an animal." Imayoshi said. "What about you Kuroko?"

"I am not afraid of any animals Imayoshi-San."

"Argh. Why did I get stuck with the immature blonde?!"Kasamatsu asked.

"Mou! Sempai! So mean!"

"He never listens! And don't get me started on his fans! Even when I tell him to stop waving he doesn't!"

"That is true. But I still don't see how Kise gets all the girls and not me."

"You too Moriyama-Sempai?!"

"I can understand. Shin-Chan can be so tsundere sometimes."

"The coach only allows him to have his way three times, but that still is a lot." Miyaji stated.

"Look at Ahomine. He's reading his gravure magazines now!" Wakamatsu exclaimed.

"Oi!"

"And he's so lazy! He barely shows up to practice."

"What about Kuroko? Does he have any flaws?"

Everyone looked at Seirin. He coach looked up and smiled.

"Kuroko-Kun is perfect." She said. **(I'm putting this in randomly but one lucky reviewer gets a sneak peak of chapter 2)**

"He always shows up for practice and does what he's told to do." Hyuga said proudly.

"He's there for you even more than your own shadow." Izuki said.

"Shut up. We don't need any more lame puns." The captain said.

"Kuroko is always fu-n."

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?!"

Everyone turned to look at Kagami who finished off his last burger.

"What?! Fine. The bastard is annoyingly persistent and scares me to death when he randomly pops up but he's the best shadow/team mate you could want."

"Aww Bakagami can be deep."

If anyone was looking at Kuroko they would have seen him blushing at his team's words.

"COACH!"

"Is Seirin the most perfect team out there?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Well…." The coach said dragging out the l.

"We do have Bakagami."

"OI! Stop calling me that and hey!"

"He barely listens and does what he wants to. I don't care if he's our ace, he needs to listen more!" Hyuga said.

"Feeling the love here guys."

The entire table erupted in laughter. Aomine the most.

"Oh we have to go. Bakagami has to practice his meteor jams." The coach said smiling. To everyone else it looked like a natural smile, but to Seirin they knew what it meant was 'hurry up and get to the gym before I flay you alive.'

"Does anyone else think that the smile Seirin's coach gave us meant something else?" Kise asked.

"For once you actually noticed something." Midorima said smirking.

"Why does everyone hate me?!"

"Glad you realize Kise." Aomine said.

"SO MEAN!"

***With Seirin***

"That was one of the strangest conversations I ever had." Kagami said.

Mitobe nodded in agreement.

"Arigato."

"What was that Kuroko-Kun?"

"Thank you for saying those nice things about me."

"Don't thank us. We said the truth." Hyuga said. "That included Bakagami."

"HEY! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

**Okay that was chappie numero one. So what do you think?**

**REVIEW!**

**One lucky reviewer will get a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Taiga-Kun

**Hey everyone it's me again!**

**As usual I don't own KnB.**

**Onward and remember to review!**

_**TIAGA-KUN?! **_ I don't like portraying the GoM as evil people…but I must.

It was another day at Seirin's basketball gym. The sound of basketballs and a devil coach was easily heard. So pretty much a normal day.

"Mitobe practice 10 more hook shots, Kagami stop dunking and practice normal shots, Tsuchida 15 more laps." Coach Aida Riko yelled.

Kuroko watched and faintly smiled, then proceeded to walk up to the coach.

"Ano. What should I do? I'm done my regimen."

"Oh! You surprised me! Hmm, practice your phantom shots."

"Hai."

Nearby Kagami grunted in annoyance.

"How did he get it done!?" He asked to particularly no one. "I mean, even if it's easier than what we do isn't it still supposed to be hard for him?"

"He actually does his work without slacking off." Hyuga said walking up to Kagami and whacking the back of his head. "Unlike you."

Izuki walked up to the two. "He's a hard worker that's for sure."

"Oi! Is that slacking off I see?"

"No c-coach we are getting to work!" All three said in unison.

Instantly everyone got to work. No one wanted to be subject to their coach's punishment. Let's just say Kagami will never complain about his training regimen ever again. He learnt that the hard way.

"Alright everyone, gather around." The coach called. "We're going to play a mini game. Seniors vs. juniors."

"That's not too bad." Fukada said.

"Oh I forgot to mention if you stop moving during the game you have to double your warm up tomorrow."

"WHAT!"

"Hmm what's this? Are you all staying still?"

"No coach!" The first year trio said in unison, starting to jog into the court.

It was 23 minutes into the game when the doors slammed open. The loud bustling sound of the crowd filled the gym.

"Aww come on Aominecchi! One game!"

"Shut up. I'm reading Mai-Chan's book."

"Shin-Chan! Why do I have to carry around this heavy bear! It's your lucky item not mine!"

"You're my slave Takao."

"More company!" Kiyoshi said smiling. "We can play with them."

"No way! Those so called miracles have a few screws loose." Hyuga said.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise yelled loudly. "I MISSED YOU!"

He made a run toward Kuroko who dogged his suffocation hold, or hug as Kise calls it.

"Mou so mean!"

"Oi Tetsu!"

"Hai Aomine-Kun?"

"Come to Touou with me."

There was a moment of silence until…

"WHAT!?" Everyone minus Midorima yelled.

"No way Aominecchi. Kuroko won't go anywhere, but if he does he's coming to Kaijou."

"Incompetent fools. Kuroko's skills would be wasted with you two." Midorima added in.

"You want Kurokocchi to come to your school too!?"

"No I am merely stating my opinion."

"Tsundre." Takao said snickering from behind Midorima.

Meanwhile Seirin's reactions were completely different. Fukada, Kawahara and Tsuchida were ticked off, they're posture was rigid and they're eyes were cold. Furihata was seriously annoyed. Kuroko was his teammate and he was going to stay that way. Koganei stopped dribbling his ball. It was currently in his hand being squeezed like a lemon. Mitobe glared. His normal compassionate eyes replaced with ones dancing with anger. Izuki nearly snarled. He normally was an easy going guy, but this ticked him off. Kuroko was part of their little Seirin family and that was where he belonged. The coach's hands were clenched around her fan and she glared. Her aura resembled one of a demon who wanted to get revenge. No one took away her players. Kiyoshi's usual smile was gone and replaced with a frown. Even though he knew Kuroko for the least amount of time, he still knew him for a while. They played together and won together. Mostly they had good times together and Kiysohi was not about to let that go. Hyuga muttered curses under his breath. His face practically screamed 'go die'. Clutch mode activated.

Kagami was a different story but along the same line. His mouth was pulled into a smirk but in his eyes there was anger, hatred and annoyance. His hands looked like they wanted to punch someone and his legs kept on twitching like he was going to. He knew that they weren't joking and they really wanted Kuroko on their team. As if he was going to let the little bastard go to the same school as those rainbow haired idiots.

"Sumimasen, but I refuse. I like it in Seirin and I don't plan on moving."

Midorima was about to say something and the Kise and Aomine were about to argue back when, Seirin's killing aura drew they're attention. That and Takao.

"I don't think we should pursue this topic anymore." He said nervously after alerting the three.

"Like Kuroko said. He's staying with us," Kagami said approaching them from behind Kuroko. "Nothing is going to change that."

Kagami's usual dense demeanour was replaced with one that had the same alertness when he was in the zone.

"Unlike you guys we treat Kuroko as a person and part of our family and not just a shadow." Izuki said.

"Exactly he's not just my shadow. He's my friend. That comes before anything else." Kagami said his eyes narrowed in Aomine's direction, indicating the time when he left Kuroko just because he was too good at basketball.

Guilt reflected on the miracles faces. Midorima nodded slowly. Kise stood there with pain on his face and Aomine looked guilty. Takao stood there with his hand on Midorima's shoulder while secretly enjoying the scene before him. He didn't exactly like Aomine much.

"Man that was deep Kagami." Kiyoshi said going back into cheery mode when he realized they made they're point.

"Agreed." Furihata said. "Kuroko did you know Kagami can be deep?"

"No I didn't Furihata-Kun."

"What? I was deep?" Kagami said going back to being dense.

Everyone face palmed and Midorima shook his head.

"You definitely are Bakagami." Aida said.

"True coach." Hyuga added.

"Why is everyone picking on me?!" Kagami exclaimed. "Kuroko help me."

"Bakagami does suit Taiga-Kun."

"Kuroko you bastard."

The generation of miracles stopped. Their jaws dropped. Did they hear right?

'Did Kuroko use Kagami's first name?' Midorima thought shocked.

'What!" Kise thought shocked. 'Kurokocchi isn't using surnames anymore?!'

"That bastard! Kagami probably did something to make Tetsu call him that.' Aomine thought.

For Seirin this was now normal. When they first heard Kuroko call Kagami that, they were shocked. Turns out the two we're closer to each other than they thought. In fact they almost acted like brothers.

They also enjoyed it when Kuroko dropped the occasional horrific when they weren't at school. The seniors also had they're Sempai title dropped when in public (not in school), and replaced with Kun. Considering that it was Kuroko that they were talking about, it was worth more than it seems.

"Ma, Kuroko why do you only call Kagami by his first name? He's a baka."

Before Kuroko could reply Kise butted in. "Wait since when was Kagamicchi Taiga?!"

"Well Taiga-Kun is my light and I do spend more time with him than anyone else." Kuroko replied. "Gomen Teppi-San. I will also call you by your given name."

This shocked the miracles even more. They knew Kuroko the longest so why didn't they get called by their given names?

"Kuroko finally called me by my first name!"

"Kuroko! Why just Kiyoshi!" Izuki complained. "My puns are great!"

"Hai. I will call all off you by your given names from now. If that's alright."

"Kurokocchi! Why just them!"

"Kuroko-_Chan _is part of Seirin. So deal with it." Kagami said adding emphasis on the Chan, clearly to annoy Kuroko.

"He's part of Seirin's family. And this is how family address each other." Kiysohi said.

"Now unless you want to die, don't try to get Kuroko to go to your school." The coach said.

The hairs on everybody's neck stood up. They nodded quickly and ran towards the door scared for their lives. Seirin's coach could be scary.

"Kurokocchi's coach is scary as Akashicchi when he's mad!" Kise exclaimed.

"For once I agree." Midorima said.

"Shut up!" Aomine yelled. "She could hear us!"

Back with Seirin everyone cracked up.

"Coach wasn't that a bit harsh?" Furihata asked laughing.

"I guess…but it doesn't matter."

"Man those bastards looked like they were going to piss their pants." Kagami said holding on to Kuroko, in attempt to not fall over.

"Oh! They were-"

"Shut up Izuki. No more damn puns!" Hyuga yelled.

Kuroko smiled. This was Seirin, and if there was no noise there was definitely something wrong. Chaos was now a part of his life and that's how he liked it. Besides who wants a boring life? Seirin's chaos was something he was a part of, but that's how family is.

**Done!**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. We're here for you

**Hello. I'm back.**

**Here's the next chappie. **

**I don't own KnB.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating faster. I'm going to London tomorrow so it'll take a while for me to update.**

_WE'RE HERE FOR YOU_

(Slight alternative ending and AU)

Kuroko had just told Seirin his story. It was safe to say everyone was pissed.

Kagami was the most obvious to see though. His hands were clenched and a range of emotions was seen in his eyes. You could practically see an aura of rage around him.

'Stupid Generation of Miracles.' He thought raging. 'Those bastards. How could they. They almost made Kuroko quit basketball!'

"Those good for nothing, low freaks!" The coach exclaimed. "They can't even be called people!"

"I agree but, in this situation Midorima and Kise are not to be blamed as much." Kiyoshi added.

Izuki's usual laid back personality had vanished and now was serious. "Sorry you felt that way Kuroko."

Kagami finally exploded. "Those shit heads! Freaking douches! When I get my hands on that blue haired bastard, he'd going to wish he was never born! To go to the point that Kuroko wanted to quit basketball! I mean seriously! How is that even possible?!"

He walked up to Kuroko and shook him rapidly. "How did you manage not to punch that freak!? I knew I didn't like him for a reason!"

"Kuroko. If you ever think of quitting basketball again, I will personally kill you." Hyuga said. "Baka. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Sumimasen captain. I also feel guilty of thinking this way but, I thought you might do the same thing. You are all amazing players so I thought you might leave as well."

This brought a silence upon the group.

"That's not your fault Kuroko. It's those miracles fault. They hurt to the pint were you had a hard time trusting people." Kiyoshi said.

"Kiyoshi's right. You wouldn't think that way without a good reason Kuroko." Izuki added.

Meanwhile Kagami was still ranting. "Egoistical maniacs! I'd like to see them get their heads smashed in. ARRRGH! I wished I crushed Ahomine even more during our last game! I am not losing to Rakuzan! I refuse. In fact I'm going to crush them! Yah that's what I'm going to do!"

"I agree with you Bakagami. We'll do this for Kuroko." Hyuga said evilly.

"Remember not to hog the spotlight Kagami." Izuki added. "We want to get back at them too."

"Don't forget Kuroko-Kun. We're here for you." The coach said.

Kagami threw his arm over Kuroko's shoulder casing him to stumble, and ruffled his hair. "And don't you forget it."

**Feel free to request any ideas.**

**End! That was short but what do you think?**

**Any requests? **

**REVIEW! PLEASE?**


End file.
